Abstract The Training Program in Translational Research offers an interdisciplinary program of study and research that prepares graduate students for successful careers at the interface between basic biomedical science and clinical medicine. This program is designed for predoctoral Ph.D. students and aims to address the widely-recognized shortage of rigorously trained scientists who can successfully work together with medical professionals to bridge the gap between basic science and clinical practice. The program is centered in the University of Michigan School of Medicine, with participating faculty members affiliated with a twelve departments (7 clinical and 5 basic science). Additional faculty mentors have their primary appointments in the School of Pharmacy and School of Dentistry. These faculty members were selected because of their commitment to graduate education and expertise in translational research. Based on the long- standing interests of these research preceptors, scientific projects will be focused on areas of excellence in cancer biology, development, epigenetics, aging, immunology, neuroscience and experimental therapeutics & biomarkers. This broad spectrum of research activities provides a wide-range of exciting opportunities for students to work on translational research projects. The educational experience will be enhanced and supported by integration of dual-mentors with corresponding expertise in the basic and clinical aspects of the research project. The curriculum includes innovative coursework in translational research and student participation in clinical rotations, interdisciplinary conferences, tumor boards, and grand rounds. These activities will be complemented by a T32-based seminar series and journal club and an annual retreat. The program will be administered by co-directors who are experienced in, and passionate about, graduate student education and translational research. The program will benefit from the advice and oversight of a steering committee and an external advisory board, both of which will assist the co-directors in running and evaluating the program. Graduates from this program will have the skills and knowledge to undertake an independent career that features translational multidisciplinary research. In summary, the strengths of this training program are the direct link between the basic and clinical sciences, the collegial and successful preceptors, the experienced program leadership, and the rich academic research and clinical environment at the University of Michigan.